


Beach Vacation

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: DC NSFW [10]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Batman - Freeform, Beach Sex, Husbands, Idiots in Love, Kid Flash - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Nightwing - Freeform, Nightwing's villains love him too much, Poly, Riding, Swearing, Threesome, pinning for years, red arrow - Freeform, spitfire is broken up, vibrating cock, vibrating hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy and Wally go in search of Dick and find him passed out, exhausted. They whisk him away for a beach vacation and past feelings come back at full force and this time they are here to stay. Roy/Dick/Wally. AU from the end of YJ S2.</p><p>Timeline: AU for the end of YJ S2 (Wally lives, but Spitfire is broken up with no hard feelings)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach Vacation

"Are you sure this is where Dick is living?" Wally asked Roy, checking out the shady looking apartment building, the elevator was out of order and Wally had to resist the urge to speed him and Roy up the stained and cracked staircase and into Dick's apartment.

"Yeah this is the address Bats gave to me." Roy checked the email one more time before he started to pick the surprisingly strong lock on the ancient door leading into Dick's apartment, it was just as worn down as the rest of the building. Slumped over the kitchen counter was Dick, his head was propped up by his right hand and a half eaten bowl of cereal that would make Alfred cringe was sitting in front of him.

"He looks so worn out." Wally said in a quiet voice as they moved closer to him, surprised that he didn't wake up.

"He needs a vacation, he needs a break before he breaks." Roy said, anger lacing his words.

"Get him onto the couch, I have to make a call." Wally said leaving the apartment and entering the sketchy stairs case pulling out his phone and hitting a contact before pressing it to his ear.

"What do you want West?" Bruce's voice came through the phone's speaker.

"A vacation, someplace private for Dick, Roy and I and we need it now. He needs a break before he breaks; you can handle all his responsibilities can't you? He did it when you and the rest of the league were off in Rimbor, so do it for him." Wally snapped, worry for Dick overpowering his fear of the bat.

"…A private plane is waiting on the tarmac near Bludhaven, it knows where to go. Take care of my son West or I'll come for both you and Harper." Bruce's voice went into his Batman voice before Wally heard the dial tone. Wally blinked and numbly walked back into Dick's apartment, shutting the door behind him. He spotted Roy sitting on the couch, Dick's head resting on his lap and the archer was petting his dark hair soothingly.

"You look just like you saw a ghost." Roy said quietly not wanting to wake Dick up.

"Close enough, I just snapped at Batman to get us a vacation spot and to take care of all Dick's responsibilities like he did for them when the league was in Rimbor… He also threatened if we didn't take care of Dick then he would hunt us both down." Wally reported numbly, sinking onto the floor next to where Dick was resting, Wally stroked Dick's cheek gently, a frown forming at the obvious dark circles that looked more like purple bruises now under his eyes.

"And?" Roy prodded.

"There's a private plane on the tarmac in Bludhaven to take us to someplace private." Wally reported before he pulled himself up to his feet and he sped around Dick's apartment, throwing clothes into a suitcase he found at the back of Dick's closet.

"Ready, let's go." Wally said cheerfully.

"Good job Walls." Roy said in approval as he gently lifted the still sleeping Dick up into his arms.

"Ready? Let's go." Wally grabbed his two friends and sped out of the apartment.

~~/~~

Dick let out a soft groan as he recognized the shaking of a plane; he almost bolted out of his seat, ready to fight if familiar hands didn't steady him.

"Easy Dick." Wally said softly, hands stroking his black bangs off his forehead.

"Wally? Wha? What's going on?" Dick asked looking around, recognizing the interior of the Wayne private jet.

"We're going on vacation, all three of us." Roy settled down on the couch next to where Dick had been sleeping on before.

"Roy? I'm really confused right now." Dick said looking between the two redheads that were looking at him with an expression he remembered from once upon a time before shit had gone sideways with CADMUS and Savage and everything seemed to spiral from there and never stopped.

"Stop thinking so much idiot." Roy grabbed the front of Dick's shirt and pulled him into an open mouth kiss. Dick gasped at the action before he felt himself melting and kissing back happily. Roy pulled back, smirking at the dazed look on Dick's face before Wally swooped in and pulled the hero into kiss of his own.

"I don't, what?" Dick stammered out after Wally pulled away.

"We were idiots Dick." Roy began.

"Colossal idiots, we let the best thing that has ever happened to either of us slip out of our fingers because we thought you moved on from us when you left the team all those years ago." Wally explained, taking Dick's hand in his mentally cheering when Dick didn't yank his hand away so he rubbed his thumb over the soft skin.

"That's why I was with Jade and Wally went with Artemis and retired. So we could try to move on as well, but it didn't work out that way and they picked up on it. That's why it didn't work out for either of us." Roy explained, the two redheads had talked about this a lot before they went to track down Dick.

"When you came back as Nightwing to lead the new generation of the team, we knew that we had been wrong all those years ago and damn wasn't that a kick in the ass." Wally continued their explanation.

"We didn't want to drag you into this while everything with the invasion was happening, we didn't realize that we couldn't loose you again until recently, but believe us. We never stopped loving you Dick, never." Roy said fiercely.

"You're right, you're both complete idiots!" Dick exclaimed and they blinked at him before exchanging confused looks.

"I never stopped loving either of you either." Dick admitted and let out a soft yelp as Wally threw himself onto the other man, overjoyed.

"Yeah, yeah get off Kid-Idiot, I'm still exhausted." Dick laughed fondly and blushed when Wally wiggled around so he was spooning Dick. He gave Dick a loud smacking kiss on his cheek before nuzzling into his dark hair.

"Sleep then, we got you." Roy reassured Dick, cupping his cheek and smiled when Dick pressed a kiss against his palm.

~~/~~

Dick once again woke up in a different place, a soft tropical wind ruffled his hair and soft silk sheets were cradling his naked body. He snuffled a bit before he peered up at the ceiling of a villa that he knew belonged to the resort on the island that Bruce owns he had been there numerous times with Bruce, Alfred and each of his brothers in the past. He watched the fan circle a few times before he rolled over, surprised at the size of the bed, it was large enough to fit four people at the least. Dick rolled his eyes fondly, of course Bruce knew about the trio he was the goddamn Batman after all.

Dick swung his legs over the edge of the bed once he managed to get closer to it. He tugged the sheet off the bed so it was wrapped around his waist and he walked towards the large opening that showed the ocean and white sand beaches just below an infinity pool by a patio set, fire pit and BBQ on the deck. He shuffled out into the tropical air and blinked recognizing what side of the island they were on. It was the private side where he knew that the leaguers used whenever they wanted to vacation without having to hide any part of them sleeves, it was perfect because the resort was on the other side of the island and the next villa was miles away.

Dick heard noises and shuffled across the deck and grinned at the sight of Wally and Roy (in their swim trunks, red and yellow respectively) playing volleyball in the sand. He felt arousal spike through him at the sight of Roy tackling Wally onto the sand to start wrestling. He adjusted the sheet and made his way down the steps, rather to be part of the wrestling (watching was always good too, but not after so long of being apart).

Dick let out a loud wolf whistle "I like what I see here."

"Dick!" Wally cried out happily and zipped over to him, pulling him into a hug and stealing a kiss from his lover.

"Hey Walls." Dick greeted breathlessly before his breath was taken away from him again when Roy pulled his head backwards so he could steal a kiss as well, not that Dick was complaining.

"I need some sun, I've been pale for far too long." Dick let out a dramatic sigh as he slowly pulled the sheet away from his body. He smiled teasingly as his lover's eyes trailed up and down his body, drinking every inch of him in. Dick sauntered over to a nearby beach towel (it was basically the size of a bed if Dick was to be honest) and stretched out on it face down. He grabbed a bottle of sunscreen that was sitting next to a cooler and waved it back in the direction of his lovers.

"Can one of you put sunscreen on my back?" Dick asked.

"Sure." Roy said smoothly while Wally swallowed hard at the sight of Roy spreading the white lotion over Dick's back, rubbing it over every inch of his back.

Dick let out an almost pornographic groan when Roy's fingers slipped in-between his firm ass cheeks on accident, fingertips brushing against his rim. Roy's fingers froze and Dick let out a soft whine.

"Do that again Roy." Dick pleaded and his body shivered when Roy brushed his fingers against his rim again, this time on purpose. Dick buried his face into his crossed arms to muffle his moan and he let out a loud moan that he couldn't even stop form escaping when Roy's suddenly slick finger pushed past the ring of muscles and he crooked the finger.

"Fuck." Dick gasped out as a second one slid in; he unfolded his arms to grip at the towel below his naked body.

"Soon." Roy promised as he dropped a kiss to Dick's shoulder as he scissored his fingers apart. Dick wiggled his hips and Roy removed his fingers worried he had hurt the raven-haired man. Dick turned around so the redheads could see that his cock was fully erect and bouncing against his stomach as he moved. Dick reached up and grabbed Roy by the neck and dragged him down for a hot kiss full of tongue. Wally was suddenly pressed up against Dick's back, arms around his waist mouthing at the hero's collarbone while grinding up against Dick's bare ass. Dick reached down with one hand and pressed his heel against the bulge that Roy was now sporting in his swim trunks. Roy groaned into the kiss and Dick moaned back as he felt Wally's hard on pressing between his ass cheeks.

"Are we actually going to have sex on the beach?" Wally asked breathlessly.

"Oh yes we are." Dick laughed when he and Roy broke their kiss and he tugged at the waistbands of their swim trunks impatiently. Roy chuckled as Wally moved in a blur and they both were just as naked as the ebony was. Dick gasped when Wally's hands slipped under the backs of his knees, spreading Dick's legs apart, exposing him completely to the redhead in front of him. Roy was reaching for the sunscreen in lieu of lube and slicking his impressive cock and Dick shuddered with anticipation as Wally started to suck at his earlobe. Roy positioned the head of his cock at Dick's hole before he slowly slid in inch by inch. Dick let out a loud groan as he was slowly filled with Roy, Wally's fingers were flexing as he held Dick steady for both Roy and for Dick.

"Fuck, you're so damn tight Dick." Roy breathed out in awe at the tight, wet heat surrounded his cock, sending pleasure over his whole body. Roy waited a few more moments before Dick gave him a nod and Roy withdrew slightly before he pushed back in quickly. Dick gave a strangled gasp before it turned into a moan of pleasure as Roy increased his pace, his cock rubbing the insides of him in the best ways. Roy held onto one of Dick's legs, pushing it further back so he could penetrate deeper into the younger man.

"Harder Roy, please!" Dick cried out in need, hands gripping at Roy's short red hair. Roy happily obliged and his thrusts sped up, making sure he went deeper and harder than before.

Wally now had a free hand and started to vibrate it, he passed his vibrating fingers across Dick's nipples adding to his pleasure and it worked from the cut off cries he was giving. Wally moved his hand downwards and Dick cried out Roy's name when the older man's cock pounded against his prostate. Wally wrapped his vibrating fingers around Dick's erection and started to pump.

Dick's body arched as his vision turned to white as he came hard into Wally's hand with a scream of Wally and Roy's names. Roy let out a cry of Dick's name as Dick's walls tightened on his cock, giving him what he needed and he filled Dick with his own cum. He did his best to make sure he didn't slump forward not wanting to crush Dick between them.

"You okay Dick?" Wally asked, lowering Dick down onto the blanket, sweeping his bangs off his forehead.

"I've actually have never been better." Dick said, a dopey smile on his lips as he tilted his head back to kiss his speedster.

"Good, you deserve it." Wally said pleased and squeaked when Dick's hand groped Wally's hard on.

"We don't have to Dick, you are exhausted." Wally protests turned into groans when Dick twisted his torso and bent down to cover the head of Wally's cock with his mouth.

"Goddamn acrobat." Roy breathed out at the feat of flexibility. Wally gripped Dick's dark hair as Dick's tongue moved up and down his shaft a few more times before he pulled off with a lewd 'pop'. Dick fixed his torso and looked at Wally though his eyelashes, licking his lips seductively at the redheaded speedster. Dick reached up and pushed Wally down onto his back before Dick straddled Wally's waist.

"I want you Wally." Dick grinded down on Wally's crotch as his own erection grew.

"You have no idea how good you look right now Dick." Wally breathed out in awe at the sight that Dick made perched atop of him.

"Less talking." Dick pleaded, wigging his hips again before Roy's hand wrapped around his hand around the base of Wally's cock to keep it straight so Dick could lower himself down on it easier.

"Let me help." Roy wrapped one arm around Dick's waist; positioning himself above Wally's dripping erection. Dick reached down and pulled his ass cheeks apart before with help of Roy he lowered himself down onto Wally, the way eased by Roy's cum that was still inside of him.

"Fuck Dick." Wally hissed out as he used his self-restraint to stop himself from bucking his hips and from vibrating his whole body at the overwhelming pleasure.

"Ahh, so good Wally." Dick's head dropped down backwards, his face full of pleasure as he was filled with Wally's cock. Roy dropped a kiss to Dick's neck as he helped Dick raise himself upwards before he slammed himself back down onto Wally's cock getting moans from both of them.

"Goddamnit." Roy swore at the sight of Dick riding Wally for all he was worth without Roy's help, both their faces were expressing pure pleasure. He felt himself get hard again at the sight of his two lovers together.

"Roy, ahhh, come here." Dick beckoned for Roy to kneel between him and Wally. Dick tugged Wally up and adjusted his legs so they were spread out on either side of Wally's thighs. Dick wrapped his hand around Roy's cock and licked up the side of Roy's cock. Wally did the same thing to the other side of Roy's cock and Roy almost came right then and there, having both his lovers licking and sucking on his cock. Dick leaned back and started to move his hips faster letting Wally finishing blowing Roy, who gripped the other redhead's hair and his own hips started to thrust on their own.

"Wally!" Roy let out a cry as he came for the second time that afternoon and Wally lapped it all up with a pleased noise.

"Wally, oh god I'm so close!" Dick cried out, Wally let Roy's now limp cock slip from his lips and he hauled Dick back into his arms so their chests were pressing against each other.

"Get ready." Wally warned and he focused his vibrations on his cock and thrusted up hard causing Dick to come with a scream, eyes rolling up into his head. Wally cradled Dick's limp body as he gave a few more thrusts before he groaned out Dick's name loudly as his cum joined Roy's inside of Dick's ass. They stayed locked together for a while as Dick was completely out of it, head high in the clouds still riding his high, his second orgasm much more intense than the first.

Dick came back to his senses to two hands stroking his skin and hair gently and his body surrounded in warm water.

"Welcome back babe." Roy said a small smile working his ways onto his lips looking down at the ebony that was resting between Wally's legs in the large soaker tub in the villa's master bathroom.

"Mm, hey you two." Dick said, voice hoarse.

"How are you feeling?" Wally asked worried as Roy kept working on cleaning their back haired lover, as the two of the redheads had been much easier to get clean.

"Like I've been fucked by two massive cock's." Dick said with a teasing smile.

"Is that good or bad?" Wally asked back, voice teasing as well.

"Oh very good, so good." Dick reassured his lovers, spreading his legs out over Wally's when the cloth Roy was using reached his cock, he already felt his lover's cum was out of his ass and he nearly pouted, he would talk about that with them later. Right now he was going to focus on being surrounded by his lovers (finally) and being cared by them.

"…Are we going to stay together this time? Not like last time?" Dick asked suddenly feeling very vulnerable, hoping for the best but preparing for the worst. Well at least next time he had to jerk off he had some damn good memories to use.

"Of course we are, we were young and stupid last time. You couldn't pay me to leave you two again." Wally said firmly, not a trace of a lie in his words.

"I'm not going anywhere ever again. I'm right where I should be." Roy promised, picking up Dick's hand and laying a kiss on the soft skin.

"Good because I don't think I could bounce back from this." Dick admitted shyly.

"Good thing you will never have to." Wally said cheerfully, tilting Dick's head back to pull him into a kiss.

"Damn right." Roy agreed firmly, leaning forward and kissing Dick next before he and Wally exchanged a kiss.

~~/~~

"B-01 Nightwing, B-02 Kid Flash, B-06 Red Arrow." The beta tubes announced their arrival to the Watchtower and the trio waltzed out, each looking much more relaxed and them selves than they had looked in years.

"How was your vacation?" Bart zipped up to his cousin (the two had bonded after Wally almost died); he was getting much better at slowing his speedster talk down.

"Amazing." Wally tugged his cousin into his side, draping his arm over his shoulders.

"Did it happen?" Bart asked in a whisper, eyes darting to their glove covered hands.

"Ah, right, future boy and yes it finally did." Wally knew what he was talking about.

"YES!" Bart cheered loudly before he zipped away most likely to find Red Robin to share the news.

"Did you enjoy your break?" Batman asked his eldest son when said son draped himself over the back of his chair, not looking up from where he was typing.

"More than you know, oh and thanks for keeping that chapel on the island." Nightwing said smugly, a chain slipping out from under his costumes collar a glint of gold flashing in the light.

"Hmm, I thought it would be a good idea, it was meant for Oliver and Dinah though." Batman huffed.

"YOU MARRIED EACH OTHER?" Red Robin skidded into the room, the rest of the team (old and new members) following behind him.

"Whoops, cats out of the bag." Nightwing laughed as Kid Flash and Red Arrow pulled chains out from under their costumes collars to show matching gold rings.

"I knew it! Ha, Zee, Rocket and Karen owe me $20 each! Thanks boys!" Artemis pumped her right fist up into the air in victory before pulling out her phone to tell the other girls the news.

"Oh I'm so happy for you three!" Miss Martin pulled them each into a hug.

"Weren't you three already married?" Superboy asked confused getting some laughs from the others in the room.

"Crap, I owe Iris and Cold $20." Barry grumbled looking up from his phone.

"Uncle B?" Wally waved his arms as Bart attached himself to his cousin's waist happily.

"Iris knows all Wal, so does Cold apparently. He put the bet down when he saw you three coming out of a movie in Central years ago." Barry explained and Wally groaned covering his face with his hands.

"You think the Rouges are bad, wait till Oliver hears." Roy patted his husband's shoulder in sympathy.

"Oh no, wait till Hood and Robin hear." Red Robin gave the two redheads a look of sympathy.

"I'm not worried about them so much, wait until Nightwing's villains hear." Batman spoke up and Nightwing let out a groan.

"Slade knows better nowadays, Owlman is in a different world and well. I'll let Robin take care of the other villains, they are terrified of him and his sword." Nightwing protested.

"They love you too much to let the demon brat stop them." Red Robin snorted.

"…Okay you guys may want to hang out in the Watchtower until I can smooth things over." Nightwing offered but his husbands sandwiched him in a reassuring hug.

"We can handle it babe." Wally reassured him.

"You say that now." Nightwing huffed and his husbands kissed his cheeks.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Beast Boy muttered wrinkling up his nose, not having anything against the trio, but all that lovey dovey stuff was gross to him still.

"We are having a reception for the three of you and I shall sacrifice a boar to the Goddess Hera to bless your wedding." Wonder Woman brought her hands down on the table in front of her, her face bright with happiness for the newly married trio.

"Thanks Auntie Dia." Nightwing beamed at the Amazon.

"I KNEW IT! You owe me $40 Ollie!" Dinah's voice came as the zeta tubes announced Black Canary and Green Arrow.

"Oh come on Dinah, everyone knew they get together." Oliver scoffed before he grinned at the sight of the new husbands hugging each other while Dinah cooed, pulling out a camera to take photos of the trio.

"Was it that obvious?" Dick asked surprised.

"YES," was the general consensus.

"Huh, about time we got our heads out of our ass's then." Roy hummed amused.

"…I'm sort of worried about Red Hood and Robin though." Wally gnawed on his lower lip and Nightwing laughed, pecking his husbands on the lips.

"Welcome to the family." He said cheerfully.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr, don't be shy!  
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com


End file.
